Jealous
by fi-kun31
Summary: Wajahnya yang berbinar-binar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah permen. Mata coklat memancarkan rasa bahagia. Dua bibirnya ditarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kau bahagia, tapi dia...iri padamu. Warning inside


Kutatap wajahnya yang tirus. Wajahnya yang berbinar-binar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah permen. Mata coklat memancarkan rasa bahagia. Dua bibirnya ditarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Kau bahagia, tapi dia...

.

.

Iri padamu...

* * *

**'_Jealous_'**

Disclaimer :

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

Genre :

**Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

Warning :

**OOC, gaje, gak mutu, kesalahan-kesalahan banyak terdampar disini, abal, sok dramatis.**

Don't **Like**? Don't **Read**!

_**I warn you**_

* * *

_Tears may come and go,  
But there's one thing I know.  
All my life you're a friend of mine.  
You can depend on me.  
I'll be fine...  
'Cause you're a friend of mine._

**Clarence Clemens and Jackson Browne**

**

* * *

**

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Gerimis. Tetesan-tetesan air jatuh dari langit. Lama-lama membentuk hujan deras tak terelakkan. Guntur dan petir silih berganti menampakkan dirinya di malam hujan ini. Kamu termenung melihatnya. Derasnya hujan sangat merefleksikan perasaanmu saat ini. Gundah. Kamu resah. Pikiranmu melayang membawamu untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Mengingat itu kau resah. Hatimu tak berhenti berkomat-kamit ingin melontar kata-kata penyesalan. Mungkin di luar kau tampak tak peduli dengan yang sudah terjadi. Tapi hatimu berkata lain. Layaknya peribahasa "Lain di mulut, lain di hati". Kamu tak berhenti memikirkannya. Pedih mata dan hatimu mengingatnya. Kau tahu kalau kaulah yang salah. Dia—orang yang kau pikirkan, hanya ingin peduli padamu. Tapi kau malah menepis tangan yang terjulur padamu. Kau membentak tanpa berpikir panjang menyalahkannya atas semua yang terjadi. Mata emeraldmu menatap tajam mata coklat di depanmu. Kau lari menjauhinya. Meninggalkan dirinya dalam teka-teki yang belum dapat ia pecahkan. Teka-teki yang kau buat sendiri.

.

.

Kau takut harga dirimu yang tinggi itu jatuh. Kau merasa kau diperolok olehnya. Merasa meremehkan hargi dirimu. Padahal kau hanya iri. Iri padanya.

Hah... Andai kamu bisa mengulang waktu.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Iringan langkah kaki menyuarai lapangan. Derapan-derapan kaki yang beriringan membuat irama yang teratur. Terik matahari ikut mengiringi langkah-langkah mereka. Peluh keringat bercucuran di pelipismu. Hari ini Festival Olahraga yang diselenggarakan Deimon Gakuen tiap tahun sedang berlangsung. Tadi itu baru pemanasan untuk lomba lari 100 meter. Kau dan dia—Sena Kobayakawa, bersama-sama mengikutinya. Padahal kau berasal dari sekolah lain. Anehnya namamu terdaftar dalam lomba 100 meter. Mungkin ini ulah iseng sang komandan dari neraka—Hiruma Youichi. Tapi tak usah kau pikirkan. Karena kau yakin kau akan memenangkan lomba tersebut.

.

.

"Sena! Dari mana saja kau?" Kau—Riku Kaitani,..., berlari menghampiri pemuda karamel tersebut.

"E-eh, aku dari tadi hanya menunggu di sini." Sena, pemuda karamel itu kaget melihat pemuda di depannya terengah-engah.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Ayo cepat lombanya sudah mau dimulai. Kalau kau kalah aku tak tanggung loh~" Kau menyindirnya. Hanya bergurau. Dia terkekeh-kekeh mendengarnya.

"A-aku tidak mengharapkan m-menang ataupun kalah. Aku hanya ingin menikmati perlombaan ini denganmu." Dia menghapus keringat yang bercucuran di sekeliling pelipisnya."Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu karena telah mengajariku berlari cepat. D-dengan itu aku jadi mudah menghindari berandalan-berandalan yang sering menggencetku hehe." Dia hanya menyengir setelah mengatakan hal yang tak kau duga-duga.

"_Well, _Aku hanya berharap bisa menang. Yah semoga kau juga."

Kau hanya bisa menjawab seperti itu. Kau merasa yakin bahwa dirimulah yang akan menang. Dan terhebat. Tapi kenyataan pahitlah yang justru akan kau terima...

* * *

Priiit~

Peluit disuarakan oleh sang wasit. Perlombaan dimulai. Masing-masing peserta melesat dengan laju. Terik matahari pun selalu setia menyinari. Peluh yang kian menetes sudah tak mereka pedulikan lagi. Yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah sampai ke garis akhir. Kau melaju layaknya serigala yang menemukan mangsanya. Lain halnya dengan Sena, dia berlari seolah menjadi mangsa yang sedang dikejar. Tapi kilah-kilah matanya menunjukan bahwa dia serius. Tapi kau tak peduli. Kau hanya peduli pada dirimu. Konsentrasi. Tanpa kau sadari, kakimu lelah. Lelah karena selalu kau paksa berkontraksi.

.

.

Bruk!

Kau jatuh mencium tanah. Mencoba bangkit tapi tak bisa. Rasa sakit kau rasakan pada lututmu. Kau sentuh rasa nyeri itu.

'Sial!_Osgood*_!'

Kau tetap berusaha bangkit. Sistem sarafmu sudah memperingati bahwa kau tak mampu berdiri lagi. Walau kau mencoba berkali-kali pun hasilnya tetap nilih. Terlambat untuk menyesalinya. Peserta lainnya sudah jauh menggunggulinya. Para medis bergegas membawa tandu untuk membawamu ke ruang UKS. Dengan hati-hati para medis mengangkatmu ke tandu, lalu membawamu pergi. Kau hanya bisa menundukkan wajahmu. Tangan—ah tidak, seluruh tubuhmu lebih tepatnya terlihat terguncang. Kau mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Sebagai pemenang.

.

.

"Yak! Pemenangnya adalah... Sena Kobayakawa!"

"Horeeeee~"

"Selamaaat MAX!"

"Kekeke, kau harus menraktirku bocah sialan."

.

.

Sorak-sorak bergemuruh di lapangan. Tak henti-hentinya menyoraki namanya. Sebagai pemenang. Yah, sebagai pemenang. Kata-kata itu terus tergiang-giang dalam pikiranmu. Kini, kau menatap lantai. Dengan tatapan kosong.

.

* * *

Dokter mengatakan kau terkena _Osgood*_. Seperti yang kau duga.

"Kau beristirahat dulu untuk sementara dan jangan terlalu sering memaksakan lututmu."

Kau mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah dulu di sini. Setelah itu kau boleh pulang jika kau mau." Dokter pergi kembali ke lapangan. Meninggalkan kau sendiri. Mungkin dokter tersebut kau sedang syok. Maka dari itu dia membiarkanmu menenangkan perasaanmu sendiri. Kau bertanya-tanya kenapa ini begitu tidak adil. Kau berusaha keras selama ini. Apa ini balasan dari kerja kerasmu. Dunia memang tak adil.

Menerungi semuanya. Tapi nilih, kau tak dapat menemukan jawabannya.

.

* * *

Sreet.

.

Pintu bergeser menampakkan sosok yang tadi mendapat sambutan-sambutan. Sebagai pemenang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menghampirimu. Kedua bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyuman tulus padamu. Tapi kau berpikiran lain. Kau pikir dia sedang tersenyum meremehkanmu. Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi untuk diremehkan. Kau menatapnya. Lama. Pikiran-pikiran negatif selalu berkecamuk dalam pikiranmu. Pikiran yang selalu ingin menyalahkannya.

"H-hai, Riku. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih sakit?"

Diam. Tak ada respon.

_Kenapa? Padahal aku lebih hebat darinya._

"Oya, b-bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Aku akan mengantarmu. S-sekarang aku ingin gantian." Sena menarik nafas sejenak.

"Aku ingin menolongmu." Dia menawarkan tangannya kepadamu, Riku.

Diam. Kau menatapnya. Wajah _innocent_nya membuatmu muak.

_Kenapa? Padahal dia lemah. _

_KENAPA?_

Tanpa sadar kau langsung menepis tangannya. Sena membelalakan matanya.

"A-ano, Riku. Apa kau tak apa-apa? Jika kau tak mau juga tak apa." Sena terlihat khawatir denganmu. Berkali-kali Sena menelan ludah menunggu respon darimu. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan takut. Tapi kau malah...

.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU! AKU JADI BEGINI KARENA KAU!"

.

Bentakan yang tertahankan lagi. Kau segera bangkit dan berlari menabrak Sena sehingga ia terjatuh. Meninggalkannya sendiri. Kau terus berlari tapi ingat lagi dengan rasa sakit yang kau dera. Berlari sampai kau tak mampu lagi untuk berlari.

* * *

**_End of Flashback_**...

Satu jawaban dari pikiran-pikiran negatif itu.

Kau iri.

Kau iri pada Sena. Kau iri pada kemenangannya. Kau iri dengan naiknya harga diri Sena di mata semua orang.

Hei, kau tak sadar. Iri itulah yang membuatmu ingin merampas semua kebahagiaan orang lain. Tak ingin mereka bahagia. Hanya ingin mereka menderita.

.

Kau menyedihkan.

Kau hampa.

Kau tak berdaya.

.

Dan sekarang kau sangat menyesal. Berharap untuk tidak terlambat menyesal. Yah, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

.

* * *

_Deimon Gakuen_

Hujan masih menguyur teritorial ini. Tak tahu kapan langit akan menghentikan tangisannya. Sekarang kamu berdiri di pintu gerbang utama. Payung tempatmu berteduh sambil menunggunya. Ingin mengatakan sebuah kata maaf. Dari jauh hari ia berlatih untuk meminta maaf. Rasanya susah sekali mengatakan kata maaf. Padahal ingin sekali mengatakannya. Tapi mulut ini yang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Yah, asal niatnya tulus saja tak apalah.

Kau melirik dengan ekor matamu. Di gerbang terlihat Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta. Kamu menghampirinya dan menyunggingkan senyum khasmu.

"Hei, Sena. Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu? Err— aku minta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari." Kau membungkukkan badanmu. Menandakan bahwa kau sangat menyesal.

"E-eh, Riku. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga ingin minta maaf. Aku tak tahu kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Sena berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya.

'Seperti biasa.' Pikirmu.

"Heihei~ ada apa ini? Masalah antar cowok yah?" Suzuna, seperti biasa,keingintahuannya yang sangat besar selalu tak dapat ia tahan.

"Benar,MAX! Kenapa tidak cerita ke kami? Kami teman kalian, MAX!" sahut Monta.

"Ahaha, sudahlah itu sudah berlalu. Kami juga sudah baikkan, ya kan Sena?" Kau berbalik tanya padanya. Menginginkan rasa solidaritas tumbuh kembali.

"Hehe, iya." Sena menyengir seperti biasa."Riku, jika kau punya masalah cerita saja pada kami. Kami usahakan memberi solusi yang baik untukmu. Kau boleh bergantung pada kami. Soalnya kami selalu bergantung padamu sih hehe."

"Iyaa~ Tenang saja. Kami akan mencari solusi untukmu, Rikkun." Bela Suzuna.

"Benar, MAX~"

.

.

Cahaya matahari kini menampakkan wujudnya di atmosfir. Cahayanya terasa nyaman. Kau seolah mendapat pencerahan. Sekarang hatimu tentram.

Kau bahagia. Kau tampaknya baru menyadari. Kau tidak sendirian. Kau punya teman yang mau berbagi cerita padamu. Mau menjadi sandaranmu. Bersyukurlah karena kau memiliki teman seperti Sena. Tidak peduli dia jelek, cengeng, penakut, dan lainnya. Dia tetap berpredikat 'teman' untukmu. Hei, janganlah kau simpan sendiri masalahmu. Itulah yang membuatmu iri padanya. Kau terlalu mengasingkan diri hingga kau iri pada Sena. Padahal kau tahu sendiri bahwa kaulah yang mengajarkan Sena berlari cepat. Seharusnya kau bangga. Kau juga bangga karena Sena masih peduli padamu walau kau tak peduli padanya.

Dia tetap berada di sisimu walau kau menepisnya.

Selalu menunggumu walau kau bilang tak usah.

Dan mengerti perasaanmu walau kau tak mengatakannya.

.

Reda sudah hujan lebat. Matahari kembali menemani hari-harimu. Cerah dan nyaman. Sesuai dengan suasana hatimu saat ini. Dan siap membuaka lembaran baru bersama 'teman'. Hei, kau temanku bukan?

.

_Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Walk beside me and be my friend.  
_**Albert Camus**

* * *

_Osgood*_ : Osgood Schlatters adalah penyakit yang sangat umum pada lutut. Umumnya diderita atlet muda berusia antara 10 dan 15 tahun. Hal ini terjadi karena masa pertumbuhan yang cepat dan dikombinasikan dengan aktifitas olahraga tingkat tinggi .

.

.

Fuuh~

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Dari jam setengah 12 malam sampe jam 3 kurang 20 menit saya berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini. =..=

Lama gak nulis sih. Jadi otak rada karatan deh. Jujur ngeliat ficnya entah mungkin saya rada-rada nyerempet ke sho-ai(mungkin).

Oya oya~

Ini juga kubuat buat **Fitria –AlyssAmarylissJeevas **& teman-teman serusuh (?)**. **Thanks for everything, guys! :D

Ah~ sudahlah~ Maaf kalo jelek TT^TT . (pasti jelek banget)

Terus saya minta maaf bagi yang pernah review fic saya yang sebelumnya belum sempat saya balas (_ _). Maaf yah~

Akhir kata terima kasih udah mau baca fic geje bin abal ini.

Dan Selamat Tahun Baru 2011!

Review?


End file.
